parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Incredibles (Dragon Rockz Style)
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 2004's Disney and Pixar film "The Incredibles" It appeared on YouTube on June 1, 2018. Cast *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible - Eric (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible - Ariel (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Violet Parr - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Dash Parr - Louie (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Jack-Jack Parr - Russell (Up) *Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) and Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) as themselves (Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack's Brother and Sister) *Syndrome (Young) - Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Syndrome (Adult) - Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Edna Mode - Gloriosa Daisy (My Little Pony; Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Lucius Best/Frozone - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Mirage - Princess Mandie (The Fairly OddParnets) *Gilbert Huph - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Tony Ryinder - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Bomb Voyage - Dr. Greed (The Fearless Four) *Rick Dicker - Dominic Toretto (The Fast and the Furious) *Mrs. Hogerson - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Bernie Kropp - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *John Walker - Wreck-It Ralph *Little Boy on Bicycle - Richard Tyler (Animated; The Pagemaster) *Kari McKeen (Jack-Jack's Babysitter) - Applejack (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *The Underminer - Blackwolf (Wizards; 1977) *Frank and Ollie - Max Jackson and Jacob Samra *Syndrome's Guards as themselves *Honey Best (Lucius' Wife) - Jessie (Toy Story 2) *The Omnidroid - Buraki (Dragon Wars) Scenes *The Incredibles (Dragon Rockz Style) (2004) Part 1 *The Incredibles (Dragon Rockz Style) (2004) Part 2 *The Incredibles (Dragon Rockz Style) (2004) Part 3 *The Incredibles (Dragon Rockz Style) (2004) Part 4 *The Incredibles (Dragon Rockz Style) (2004) Part 5 *The Incredibles (Dragon Rockz Style) (2004) Part 6 *The Incredibles (Dragon Rockz Style) (2004) Part 7 *The Incredibles (Dragon Rockz Style) (2004) Part 8 *The Incredibles (Dragon Rockz Style) (2004) Part 9 *The Incredibles (Dragon Rockz Style) (2004) Part 10 *The Incredibles (Dragon Rockz Style) (2004) Part 11 *The Incredibles (Dragon Rockz Style) (2004) Part 12 *The Incredibles (Dragon Rockz Style) (2004) Part 13 *The Incredibles (Dragon Rockz Style) (2004) Part 14 *The Incredibles (Dragon Rockz Style) (2004) Part 15 *The Incredibles (Dragon Rockz Style) (2004) Part 16 End Credits Movie used: *The Incredibles (2004) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *Toy Story *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *101 Dalmatians (1961) *Jungle Cubs *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Jumanji *Toy Story 3 *The Fearless Four *Toy Story 2 *Spider Riders *Transformers: Dark of the Moon *Tangled: The Series *The Fox and the Hound *Big Hero 6 *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *Wreck-It Ralph *Star Wars III: Revenge of the Sith *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Rescuers Down Under *The Pagemaster *The Fairly OddParnets *The Fast and the Furious *Dragon Wars *Quest for Camelot *Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle *My Little Pony; Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree *Return to Neverland *Wizards (1977) Gallery Eric-animated-movie-heroes-31170515-720-475.jpg|Eric as Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel as Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible Melody Leaning on Brown Rock.jpg|Melody as Violet Parr Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as Dash Parr Up-disneyscreencaps.com-4640.jpg|Russell as Jack-Jack Parr Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6.jpg|Hiro Hamada Shanti_in_The_Jungle_Book_2.jpg|and Shanti as themselves (Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack's Brother and Sister) Terrence.jpg|Terrence as Syndrome (Young) Ruber-0.jpg|Ruber as Syndrome (Adult) Gloriosa Daisy full ID EG4.png|Gloriosa Daisy as Edna Mode Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-4994.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Lucius Best/Frozone The_Fairly_OddParents_Princess_Mandie.jpg|Princess Mandie as Mirage Amos_Slade.jpg|Amos Slade as Gilbert Huph Cody.png|Cody as Tony Ryinder Dr._greed.jpg|Dr. Greed as Bomb Voyage Dominic Torretto.jpg|Dominic Torretto as Rick Dicker Rapunzel feels worried.jpg|Rapunzel as Mrs. Hogerson Anakin skywalker star wars.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as Bernie Kropp Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-6092.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as John Walker Richard Tyler-0.jpg|Richard Tyler as Little Boy on Bicycle Applejack ID EG.png|Human Applejack as Kari McKeen (Jack-Jack's Babysitter) Blackwolf Wizards 1977.jpeg|Blackwolf as The Underminer Max Jackson.png|Max Jackson Jacob Samra worried.jpeg|and Jacob Samra as Frank and Ollie Syndrome's guards.jpeg|Syndrome's Guards as themselves Jessie in Toy Story 2.jpg|Jessie as Honey Best (Lucius' Wife) Buraki.jpeg|Buraki as The Omnidroid See also *Incredibles 2 (Dragon Rockz Style) (Following) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:The Incredibles Movie Spoofs Category:The Incredibles Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof